One Punch Jackson
by AlphaOmegaGamer
Summary: Ive noticed that there is no direct Percy Jcakson x One Piunch Man crossover, so I decided to give it a shot.
1. The Bginning

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Percy Jackson or One Punch Man. They are owned by Rick Reordian and One.**

**Also this is my first attempt of writing a piece of fanfiction, so please don't flame me ****too badly.**

**This story will mostly contain events from the book, but may contain events from the movie as well.**

**Sorry for all of the false updates, I am reading the comments and going back to correct abything you guys point out.**

**Hope you enjoy****.****.****.****.**

* * *

**Story Start:**

Percy sighed in disappointment while he killed a cyclops with a single swat of his hand. Was it him or were these things getting weaker? Nah, these monsters must be the runt of the group. "And I thought that these cyclops were supposed to be one of the stronger monsters". Clearly they weren't though. Or maybe they were, he couldn't tell these days. Everything seemed so weak.

"Welp, I guess I should to class." Though Percy knew no one besides Mr. Bruner would care about his absence. In fact, Percy wondered if there could be worse teachers. Almost all the teachers in Yancy Academy were not good teachers. While they didn't physically abuse the students, they did not stop themselves when it came to insulting students.

Not that the insults affected Percy at all. Though he worried for the mental health of his classmates.

'Not that there's anything I can do about it' Percy thought. So he pushed that thought out of his head.

Looking at a clock on the wall he noticed that he only had a couple of seconds to make it to class.

* * *

The rest of the day was uneventful for Percy. Absolutely NOTHING happened at the academy. It made the day very long and boring for him.

However, news of a field trip to a local museum brighten his mood immensely. He knew that the chance of not seeing a monster was extremely low. And the thought of fighting a monster that possibly could match his strength excited him to no end. Until then though, he could wait.

* * *

It was on the bus to the museum that something interesting happened.

Nancy, being the bully that she was, decided to start messing with Grover. It started small, with her doing things like kicking the back of his set. However it soon escalated to her throwing things at him.

Mr. Bruner finally noticed something when a stray piece of Govers lunch flew and landed on his lap.

With a near murderous glare he turned to Nancy, noticing how she was still throwing things at Grover. "What is the meaning of this?" Mr. Bruner said calmly, despite being a little angry at her for bullying one if his Satyrs.

At the sound of his voicy, Nancy quickly turned around and paled. "Wh - what?" she stammered. "I asked you what you were doing to the other student Ms. Bobofit" Mr. Bruner stated once again.

"I -I no he started it, I swear" Nancy nearly shouted to the teacher in an attempt to not get into trouble again.

"You now have a detention after this trip for both lying to a teacher and bullying another student" Mr. Bruner said loud enough for the entire hearing.

* * *

Once they entered the museum, Percy was immediately intrigued by all the ancient stuff.

"This stuff has been around since ancient Greek" Mr. Bruner stated. 'That's a pretty long time, wonder why they need all this stuff though' Percy thought.

Finally they arrived at a giant statue of a man who appeared to be eating children.

"Percy, can you tell me who this is?" Percy honestly had no idea who the baby eating man was. However, suddenly a rush of knowledge came to his mind.

"That guy is Kronos, he's in the process of eating his children because of the fear that one day they will betray him." Of course his answer shocked nearly all the students. I mean why wouldn't it, this was Percy, the guy that was barely passing any of his classes.

"Very good answer Jackson" Mr. Bruer said, a proud glint in his eye.

Things quickly went back to being boring to Percy as nothing eventful happened for a lengthy period of time.

Of course, Nancy wanted some revenge on Grover for 'getting her into trouble'. She totally ignored the fact that it was her fault for bullying Grover and getting into trouble.

"Hey you freak" Nancy shouted at grover as she angrily approached him. "Wait, we can talk about this." Grover hastily said noticing the approaching danger.

Nancy didn't listen and proceed to dump her glass of water into Grovers lap and laugh at him. This of course made Percy a little upset with her. After all, Grover was his best friend, if he didn't stand up for him, then who would?

Percy preceded to get out of his seat and approach Nancy. "What are you doing loose--" Percy didn't give her the chance to finish her sentence as he gave her an extremely light push. This caused Nancy to literally fly off her feet and soar into the nearby fountain.

Percy didn't even get the chance to relish in his small victory as an angry voice shouted behind him."Perseus Jackson, what do you think your doing!" Percy sighed, he knew that this was the beginning of a very long day.

* * *

"Ok" Percy said as he followed Ms. Dodds into a random room somewhere in the back of the museum.

Turning away from Ms. Dodds for a second, he admired the artifacts in the room, Percy asked "So what punishment will I get this time"? As soon as he finished saying that, he heard a loud noise from behind him.

Turning around quickly, Percy say that Ms. Dodds had somehow, in the span of a couple of seconds, managed to climb up the excess scaffolding in the room. 'Something isn't right here' Percy thought to himself quietly. 'There is no way an old lady like her should be doing dangerous things like this'.

Deciding to voice his thoughts, Percy yelled out "Get down from there before you break a hip or something".

Ms. Dodds was not amused. 'Who does this brat' think he is. Thought Ms. Dodds, aka: Alecto, one of the three furies of the underworld. Never mind that, the boy could be punished for his language later when he is being punished in the afterlife. "Give me the bolt Jackson" Alecto thindered in her demonic voice.

"The what?" Percy questioned as he couldn't really hear the teacher that well.

"The bolt" Alecto nearly screamed in rage at the imputent half-blood.

Once again, Percy couldn't hear what she said. "First of all, get down from there before you hurt yourself. And secondly, I can't hear what you are saying, you are too far away.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH" Alecto screamed as she finally lost her patients. Quickly turning into her monster form, Alecto jumped off the scaffolding and charged at Percy.

"Die you halfbloo-Urk". Percy had not even given her time to finish her sentence as he backhanded her across the face. Not only did this make the hybrid bat thing turn into dust, but it also made said dust launch with enough force that it cut straight through the wall at the other end of the museum. Strangely, the hole left by the dust had an oddly human like shape to it, almost as if Ms. Dodds decided to use the last of her power to take her revenge on the wall.

"What the hell was that"? Percy absently wondered as he stared at the golden remains of his now late math teacher. 'Was she a monster this entire time?, huh, I never would have guessed'.

No sooner that that thought had crossed his mind, Mr. Bruner came charging into the room.

"Percy" he yelled as he was about to take action and save him from the suspected monster.

"What's wrong Mr. Bruner" Percy asked confused as to why Mr. Bruner of all people had come rushing into the room like that.

"I have come to-" Mr. Bruner never finished his sentence as he noticed the golden remains of a monster as well as a human shaped hole in one of the walls. "What happened here" he asked his student, confused as to what could cause so much damage.

'Crap, I can't let him know that I caused this much damage. The museum will sue me if they ever find out" Percy thought to himself as he hurriedly thought of a lie.

"Ms. Dodds turned into a bat like thing, and then decided to run through the wall". Remarkably, Percy managed to say this while keeping a straight face

'He's lying' Mr. Bruner sweatdropped. "Ok then Mr. Jackson, will you please come accompany me to the school nurse then to check if you are alright"?

Percy, happy that he had not been found out, happily agreed to follow him.


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or One Punch Man. They are owned by Rick Reordian and One.Also this is my first attempt of writing a piece of fanfiction, so please don't flame me badly.

I will try to make the chapters longer. However, I am new to this writing thing.

This story will mostly contain events from the book, but may contain events from the movie as well.

Hope you enjoy

* * *

**Story Start:**

The trip back to the school went by quickly for Percy. This was due to the fact that he was thinking over the events that happened at the museum. He was still baffled by the fact that knowledge suddenly appeared in his head.

'How did I just suddenly know that' Percy poundered. Suddenly he came to a startling revelation: 'It must have been buried memory that I had from Mr. Bruners class'. At least that is what he was going to go with. Best not to think too hard about it after all.

The bus stopped moving and everyone started to get out.

"Ok Mr. Jackson, will you follow me to the nurses office please". Mr. Bruner asked politely.

* * *

The checkup only took a couple of minutes, but to a twelve year old with ADHD, it seemed to take forever.

Several times during the checkup, Percy was tempted to just get up and leave the room. He did not want to upset Mr. Bruner though. After all, he was one of the only teachers that was nice to him. It was best that Mr. Bruner had a good impression of him.

Finally after about 20 minutes, Percy was released back to class.

* * *

"Alright class, this is the final day of the school year". Mr. Bruner announced happily.

The whole immediately erupted into cheers.

"Its finally over" Percy whispered to himself quietly.

'Thinking back over it, it was a pretty boring year. Hardly any monster attacks and the ones that did attack were weak.'. Percy could only hope for a challenge when he got back home. After all, school only brought him disappointment.

As soon as the bell rang, everyone left for the busses.

"Mr. Jackson, may I have a word with you" called Mr. Bruner

"I'll be right over Mr. Bruner" Percy responded

When Percy finally got to Mr. Bruner, he noticed him pointing a postcard toward him. "What do you need Mr. Bruner". Percy asked impatiently, he was in a hurry to get home and see his mother. "I would like to give you this. It is for a special summer camp that I think you would enjoy." Mr. Bruner replied, his smile unwavering.

"Thanks I'll think about it" Percy replied, still in a hurry. 'I hope so, for your own sake Percy' Mr. Bruner thought. He still didn't know what happened to the fury that was at the museum, but he did know that Percy was hiding something. He just hoped that whatever he was hiding was not dangerous for him or Olympus.

"Also, im sorry to say it, but you may not be welcome back next school year. There has been a number of complaints about your behavior and despite my claims, the principal decided that you won't be coming back next year."

Percy was disheartened to hear this, but he could accept it. 'The teachers here weren't good anyways.' Percy thought to himself. "Alright sir, well I guess this is goodbye then. I hope you enjoy yourself, wherever you go"

"Actually Percy, I will be spending my summer at the camp as a councilor. You won't be missing me if you decide to go."

"I think that I might go then, maybe you could help me out over the summer with school". 'Though I doubt it' Percy thought.

The speakers sounded, "Would Perseous Jackson please get on the bus.''

"Alright, I guess this is where I have to say goodbye. Thank you for being a good teacher to me Mr. Bruner" Percy said.

* * *

Percy was getting board. The ride home on the bus was a long one and he the only person he could talk to was Grover.

Grover had been acting weird the entire bus ride. Twitching, fidgeting, and doing other small but noticeable things.

"Grover, what's wrong" Percy asked out of concern for his friend. Grover stopped moving completely, "Nothing is wrong, nothing is wrong at all," Grover said.

As soon as he finished talking, the bus screeched to a stop. 'Why did I have to say that' Grover thought. "You just had to jinx us Grover, way to go." Percy said, thought he wasn't really angry with Grover. But Grover should have more common sense than to say things like that.

Percy sighed, "Alright, let's get off the bus."

As Percy and Grover got off the bus, they noticed that the bus had stopped in the middle of nowhere. 'Well this sucks, guess i'll have to run home' Percy thought to himself, until he saw three old women.

'What are they doing out here, and are they…. knitting socks? And why is there a giant pair of scissors… these people are weird'. Indeed the women were knitting socks, the one on the left was knitting a giant electric blue sock, while the one on the right was knitting a sea green sock. All of the sudden the middle lady got a nasty look in her eye and picked up the giant scissors. She then proceeded to cut the electric blue sock in half and turn to face him. She looked almost smug as she proceeded to turn to the sea green socks. At least she had looked smug before the giant scissors shattered as they touched the sock.

'What is even happening' Percy thought as he turned to Grover. "Do you know who those weirdos are?" He whispered into his ear, not noticing how nervous his friend was.

"Percy, we need to get back on the bus right now" Grover nearly yelled.

Looking over at Grover, Percy noticed that Grover was sweating and had gone completely pale.

"Are you alright Grover?" Percy asked. "I'll be fine, but we need to get back on the bus.''

And with that, they both got back into the bus.

"Hey, the engine is working now, well be back home in no time" Percy said to the still nervous Grover.

* * *

As soon as they got back, Grover pulled Percy off the bus. That was actually pretty impressive due to the fact that he managed to pull him along while using his crutches at the same time.

"Percy, I gotta go to the bathroom, you wait right here. Do not go anywhere else." WIthout waiting for his answer, Grover took off to the bathrooms. He was going at surprising speeds considering he was using crutches.'I'm not waiting for him, I have things to do' Percy thought and with that, he started to lightly jog back to his house.

Nearly instantaneously, he appeared right in front of his apartment door. Taking out his key, he put it in the lock and turned it. As soon as he opened the door, the harsh stench of garlic penetrated his nose.

Walking into the room, he was greeted by the sight of Gabe playing poker with his friends. "Where's mom" Percy said, not letting the smell bother him. "She worked an extra shift, she should be back soon." Gabe said, and then completely went back to ignoring his existence. That how it has been, ever since Percy trained for abnormal strength. He took none of Gabes crap. Every time he would try to attack him, Percy would attack back.

Due to Gabe's pea sized brain, it took several broken bones and over a month of him retaliating before Gabe decided that it would be healthier for himself if he just ignored Percy.

Somehow, Sally had not noticed the fact that Gabe seemed less aggressive to Percy. She even somehow missed the fact that her son had super strength. It's not like Percy made an effort to hide it either. He had literally moved the entire fridge when he dropped a penny behind it once.

Hearing the jankey door handle turning, Percy immediately went to the door. "Mom!" He said, grinning as he saw the person behind the door. It was the first time he had seen his mother in MONTHS! And he had missed her alot.

"Percy? You're already home?" She responded confused, yet happily. She then proceeded to try to hug the life out of him. "Yeah, I decided to run home from the bus stop. Didn't take me too long to get here."

"Well that's great hun, so how was the school year?" she asked. Percy's face fell. Noticing this, Sally had a feeling that she knew what had happened. After all, Percy had been kicked out of multiple other schools before. So this was nothing new to her.

"I'm not invited back next year" Percy said sadly. "I'm sorry to hear that, will going to Montauk take your mind off of it?"

Percy's frown immediately turned into a smile. Montauk was his favorite place to visit, something about the small beach hut called out to him. It was almost like the hut was his second home.

"Yes, that would be nice." Percy said, his nearly infamous grin plastered on his face. "Alright then, we better get some sleep, I already rented it out for tomorrow."

* * *

It only took a large bowl of bean dip and a glare from Percy to convince Gabe to loan them his car. After that, it took them only about 30 minutes to make it to the beach.

From then on, Percy and his mother enjoyed walking around the beach, eating snacks, roasting marshmallows and talking. Percy finally managed to relieve the stress that the school year caused him. And Sally was just enjoying talking to her son.

Eventually, Percy brought up the topic of his dad. He learned that this cabin was his favorite spot as well and that when Sally was pregnant, she and dad would often come here and just watch the waves.

Finally, it was time to go to sleep but Percy ended up having an extremely strange dream.

(Percy's Dream)

Dream Percy walked around the Supermarket. The inside of the supermarket, enjoying the smell of the ocean and the feeling of sand underneath his feat. It never occured to Dream Percy to question why the inside of the supermarket was exactly like the beach that the real world Percy was staying at. To be fair, Percy was distracted by one thing. Everything in the supermarket was 99% off free! For a penny - pincher like Percy, this was the greatest dream he could possibly have.

All of a sudden, storm clouds rolled in. Thunder and lightning flashed all around, hitting random spots on the beach. As if that wasn't strange enough, a blindingly white horse with wings charged out from the grocery section. If that wasn't strange enough, the roof of the store ripped open and a bald eagle came flying in. Percy of course didn't notice this, as he was too busy looking at the excellent sails.

In an epic clash, the eagle and the horse collided into each other. The wind force generated from there clash was enough to knock down one of the shelves that were right next to Percy. This caught his attention, so he turned around and noticed the fight going on.

"HEY! Stop that, your destroying the store." Percy shouted out in concern. But the animals paid no attention to him and attacked each other once again, this time knocking over Percy's shopping cart.

Percy's eyes became shadowed. Appearing in between the two animals, he grabbed them by their necks. "I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!" Percy shouted. And with that, Percy through both animals out through the open roof.

After that was all done, Percy turned around and grieved for the death of the food in his grocery cart.

(Dream End)

Percy sat up in his bed, sweating and breathing heavily. 'What was with that nightmare! That was the scariest dream I've ever had.' he thought to himself. 'I gotta go clear my head.' As Percy woke up, he noticed the weather going on outside. There was a hurricane happening. 'That's a bit odd, it's a little bit early for a hurricane to be happening in New York.' Percy pondered. 'Must just be one of those days.'

As he was getting up to go on his walk, because weather permitting or not, he would still for that walk, he heard frantic knocking from the door. "PERCY!!!" a voice shouted. Percy immediately recognized the voice of his best friend Grover. He was a bit confused though. 'Why is Grover here, and how did he know where I was at?.'

Percy went to open the door. The first thing that he noticed was the fact that Grover did not have his crutches on him, then he took notice of the panicked look on his face. Finally, he looked down at his legs. There had to be something different about them otherwise Grover would still be using his crutches was Percy's logic.

As soon as he looked at Grover's legs, his eyes widened. "Grover, why the hell are you dressed like a furry? And where are your crutches." Percy nearly screamed. "No time to explain, go get your mom, we gotta go."

Percy took all this in stride, "alright I'll go get her."

* * *

Percy, his mom, and Grover were all in the car driving to this so called camp. "Why do we need to go to this camp again?" Percy asked the other occupants in the vehicle."And you still haven't explained why you're dressed like a furry Grover." "The reason why we are taking you to this camp is because It is the safest place for you right now Percy" Sally said.

"But why is a camp the safest place for me. What is coming after me that is so dangerous that I have to stay away from home?" Percy questioned. "Well there are… things that will come after you because of your father." Sally responded. "Why though?" Percy asked. "It is because your father is a very powerful and special man Percy. I hope that in the future, you'll understand why that is. I'll also explain why I have goat legs when we get to the camp." this time it was Grover that answered his question.

"Ok then, I won't bother you guys with more questions" Percy said while looking through the window. "Percy, we dont min--" Sally was cut off from speaking any further when Grover shouted "TREE!!!".

The reason Grover yelled that was due to a tree flying and landing right in front of the car. Unfortunately for all of them, Sally was not able to stop the car in time and ended up crashing right into it.

* * *

**Chapter End**

I honestly don't know why I try writing, i'm not good at it and it takes forever for me to write something.

But thank you all for over 20 favorites and follows

Also, sorry for changing Kronos with Chronos, I wrote this story in google docs and it happened to autocorrected


	3. AuthersNote

I have come down with a dipg, a form of cancer. In news of this, I am dropping this fanfic, have a great day and I hope you find a good story to read.


End file.
